


The Hidden Love

by SYlvia62



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23060002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SYlvia62/pseuds/SYlvia62
Summary: 两颗心挣扎着靠近，两个人挣扎着远离
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 4





	1. 00-03

**Author's Note:**

> 现实向，OOC，存档

00  
“我和Suho哥不亲的。  
”从出道到现在，这句话被朴灿烈几次当玩笑一般提起。  
被镜头聚焦的金俊勉总会因这句话而笑，笑得傻气，笑得眼角泛泪。  
而始作俑者的朴灿烈总会瞟一眼金俊勉，确认是否分得他一星半点的注意。  
他们的心路历程早已无法通过唇齿表达。  
是玩笑吗。  
他们如何也想不出彼此私下有过什么更亲近的关系了。  
是事实吧。  
舞台上的互动好像真的就是全部，若即若离的推拉倾注了所有感情。  
那些无法表露的心思每一帧都被不经意间记录在粉丝的相机里。  
于是skinship成了最好的理由，Chanyeol和Suho便是最好的伪装。

01  
太过理智的人总是活得很累，他们知道自己渴望什么，可也很清楚怎么做才恰当。  
金俊勉无疑就是这类人。  
从幼年开始就一直是好苗苗，循规蹈矩过完自己的童年。  
而少年开始的练习生涯让这个塔里的少爷学会了怎么咽下所有的苦头，磨平所有的棱角。也让他过早地开始思考自己人生的价值。  
就这样兢兢业业熬过七年，眼里除了出道这个目标再没有其他想法的金俊勉。在被出道的喜悦击中的同时，一直被压抑的孤独感也一并露出了尾巴。  
在孤单的包围中与时间惶惶地相伴，金俊勉告诫自己他不需要任何事业与亲情以外的东西。  
至少现在不需要。

02  
到底是为什么而活呢？  
朴灿烈说不清楚。从练习生到成为爱豆，他始终想不通为什么当年的金俊勉会问出这么老成的话。  
很恰巧又很矛盾，朴灿烈其实是个很感性的人。  
出道后他不需要承担太多，担任好自己的队内角色，让自己在镜头前如火一般热情开朗就足够了。  
可是接二连三的风波殃及池鱼，他不愿意接受这样凉薄的事实。于是他选择催眠自己，选择逃避现实。  
但他后来成为了一个理性的人。  
当他看着他的队长被一次次召唤到紧急会议里，他看着他一次次在练习间隙中蜷起身体放空，他看着他一次次吞下安眠药后才能真正入睡。  
朴灿烈突然悟出了答案。

03  
往日热闹的宿舍里，如今寂静得发慌。隔着门隐有的几声啜泣险些被窗外的倾盆大雨而掩盖。  
从变故发生那一日开始，金俊勉没有在成员面前哭过。作为EXO的队长，带领着成员经历风浪起落，他不得不成为最坚强的那位。  
哭泣并不是一件难堪的事，但至少，他想把最正能量最可靠的一面展现给信赖他的人。  
所以他不能倒下，他要努力地微笑。

雨已经断断续续下了快一个星期，却丝毫没有要停的意思。这样的天气太过反常，阴雨连绵带来的潮湿让金俊勉的膝盖再次疼痛起来。  
他是个很能忍疼的人，为了不耽误练习和行程，他咬着牙熬了几天，最终也还是被经纪人发现了端倪，硬是把他从去练习室的路上拖回了宿舍勒令他休息。

接连不断的雨水把夏日残余的温热尽数散去，以湿漉漉的空气迎接晚秋。  
泛凉的风从窗口灌入，闷闷地扬起厚重的窗帘，而外面阴沉的光线透过那几丝缝隙溜入更加深暗的房间。  
金俊勉直着腿坐在床上，望着自己的膝盖发呆。服下的止疼药还没开始发挥药效，膝盖似乎因为他的凝视而愈发地疼痛。  
他没有开灯，唯有独自在黑暗的环境里他才敢卸下所有的坚强，做回最纯粹的自己——那个孤独又没有安全感的金俊勉。  
窗外雨声渐大，他又开始担心成员们回宿舍够不够伞，会不会淋湿。但是经纪人哥会准备好的吧。  
金俊勉有时候很感谢他们的经纪人。比如方才，经纪人看出了他的顾虑，为他打了电话以其他理由告知成员关于他的缺席。  
如今已然难捱了，何必再让他们增添忧虑。

几声闷雷随着两道闪电低低地回响在乌云下，拉回了金俊勉的思绪。  
膝盖的痛感减轻了分毫，他伸手去揉着，却忽然僵住。  
何其相似啊，如今的情景。那时他还是个少年，一个怀揣着纯粹梦想的男孩。  
也是这样阴暗又潮湿的雨天，他半躺在床上，双腿几乎麻木。他一遍一遍地看着SHINee的出道预告，他多么熟悉那一张张帅气的脸，那些是与他一起挥洒汗水的朋友和练习生啊——  
可是最终，他还是要孤身一人，从头开始。

金俊勉记得好清楚，当时他是如何回看那些视频，盯着那些本该有他存在的位置而发呆。  
可是他没有办法，他改变不了这一切，他只是一个苦苦奋斗的练习生，一个错过了出道黄金期的练习生，一个未来渺茫的练习生。  
如今这些年过去，他成为了团体的领导者，他以为自己已经有能力去守住他珍惜的东西。  
然而，却仍然无法凭借一己之力抵抗命运残酷的折磨。  
哪怕他已为此舍弃了太多。

闷雷仍在继续，大雨丝毫不减，金俊勉佝偻着腰，手背抵着快要碰到膝盖的额头，死死闭着眼咬着唇。  
为什么他所珍视的所有，都能被如此轻易地摧毁。当初触手可及的梦想被意外的腿伤破灭，如今抓在手心的信念眼看要变成一缕青烟。  
他从没觉得自己是如此的渺小，在这个复杂更替的韩流圈里，他还能带领EXO走多远？  
他的人生又还能走多远？  
雨声充斥着在耳边回响，眼泪毫不留情地淌出眼眶。  
金俊勉一把抓过床边的抱枕压在脸颊。哭吧，他如是想。反正宿舍此刻只有他一人，没有谁会看到他无助的一面。  
让眼泪躲进柔软的抱枕，让脆弱吞噬跳动的心脏。

高大的身影站在半掩的门外，被雨卷湿的裤脚仿佛有千斤重，把人久久钉在原地。  
饮泣的金俊勉颤抖着肩膀，泪眼朦胧地瞥见门外那一抹光亮，吓得噎了声。  
“…灿烈？”  
那样的哭腔，一下子就扎疼了朴灿烈的心。


	2. 04-05

04  
从练习生开始，朴灿烈就想亲近金俊勉这个榜样似的前辈哥哥。可是每每想起那个奇怪又深奥的问题，朴灿烈又只好缩得远远的。  
不公平嘛，明明对其他练习生那么好，为什么对他这么严肃？  
抱着这样想法的朴灿烈最终被所谓的命运和这个不大熟悉的哥哥绑在了同一个团出道。

可到底也不是命运所作的决定。  
朴灿烈的付出不比任何成员少，是从小对音乐的热爱让他一路坚持下来。他感谢当时的自己，才能让他遇见现在这一群同甘共苦的成员兄弟。  
然而金俊勉于他而言却仍是个谜一般捉摸不透的队长人物。

不同于舞台上大大咧咧的形象，朴灿烈私下里是一个心思细腻的人。别人或许没有留意到的细节，他都会注意到。  
下蹲时抿紧的唇瓣，练习间隙时揉搓着膝盖，走路时更加轻缓的步伐。这一切不同于平常的小动作，朴灿烈全都不曾忽略。  
毋庸置疑，金俊勉的腿伤复发了。

他知道金俊勉的韧性极强，但这样熬下去始终不是办法，谁也不知道反常的天气什么时候才会结束。  
可戳破这件事无异于让金俊勉的良苦用心付之东流。他只是一位成员，没有理由也没有立场这么做。  
他只好旁敲侧击地提醒经纪人，然后装作不知情一般赶自己的个人行程。

个人行程对于出道还不太久的他们着实可贵，朴灿烈用了十二分的热情来展现自己最好的一面。  
连夜飞回来的航班延迟了到达的时间，落地时已然过了早晨的饭点。活力被消耗殆尽的朴灿烈只想即刻奔回宿舍往床上躺。  
雨天的交通更加拥堵，疲累到心急的朴灿烈在宿舍不远处辞别了司机下了车。  
大雨瓢泼，短短几分钟的路程让打着伞背着大背包的朴灿烈湿了半边肩膀。突如其来的一声雷让刚摸出钥匙开门的他吓了一跳，抚着心口换了鞋往自己房间走。  
潮湿的裤脚黏在脚腕极其不舒服，朴灿烈开了灯正思索着去洗个热水澡，那几声从门缝溜出的呜咽让他停顿了脚步。

不应该啊，平常这个时候成员们都是在练习室的。况且，之前宿舍里这么暗，怎么看都不像是有人回来的痕迹。  
莫非是私生？  
私生在娱乐圈里向来是过街老鼠一般人人唾骂的存在，他们过激的行为让所有爱豆都避之不及。  
私生潜入爱豆的宿舍简直骇人听闻，朴灿烈真的想抓狂，怎么偏偏他一个人回宿舍就碰上了这样糟糕的事情。

把背包轻轻往自己房间门口放，朴灿烈攥紧手机蹑手蹑脚往声源靠近。他发现那是俊勉哥和世勋共用的房间。  
奇怪了，私生竟然还会躲起来哭？  
可是，等等……

望进门缝是眼睛一时无法适应的黑暗。  
屋外雨声嘈杂，朴灿烈侧耳倾听，呼吸滞在了喉间。那分明是他的队长——  
金俊勉的啜泣声。

05  
朴灿烈极少见金俊勉哭过。  
无论台上台下，也都是喜悦的泪水，没有哪一次哭得像现在这样伤心。  
竟然让他切切实实感到了心疼又难过。  
只是因为膝盖疼痛的缘故吗？明明是那么坚强的一个人啊。

朴灿烈深知练习生涯会给一个人带来怎样的改变，他自己在这样的磨炼中坚持下来已是咬紧牙关，更何况是承受了七年的金俊勉  
。可就是这样一个人，竟然哭得跟被抢了糖果的无助的孩子似的。  
那个时常使自己看起来更加可靠的哥哥，与成员打闹玩笑却默默扛起一切的队长。  
此刻却在那张狭窄的单人床上，缩成更小的一团，埋进枕头里哭泣。

得被多大的重担压垮才能哭得这样厉害？朴灿烈觉得自己的咽喉被金俊勉低低的哭泣声扼住，扼得他无法呼吸，扼得他心脏发疼。  
真是奇怪的感觉。  
他抬起手正要推门，突然发现自己的指头都在微微颤抖。

“…灿烈？”朴灿烈的视线从他的右手倏得往门里看，眼神开始飘忽，斟酌着应该怎么解释自己的突然出现。  
他应该进去抱抱他安慰他的，像初一位时毫不犹豫地上前揽住人群前方，那个孤零零站在翻飞的雪白纸花中抽泣的金俊勉。  
但他此刻却犹豫着，奇怪的情绪搅动着他的思维，使他挪不开脚。  
右手使劲握成拳，朴灿烈深吸一口气，终于松了手去推门。

光线一瞬间轰入昏暗的房间，把金俊勉从枕头边露出的一双圆圆的葡萄眼闪得泪光盈盈。朴灿烈可以清楚地看见那双漂亮眼睛里流露的惊慌和无助，又重新被主人埋进了抱枕里。  
他从没见过这个样子的金俊勉，像是伤了羽翼跌落在森林里的小山雀。  
身体仿佛不受控制，朴灿烈还没来得及作出适当的反应，他人就已经走到了床边，朝打着哭嗝的金俊勉伸出手。  
“我没事的……”  
金俊勉伏在枕头里闷闷的声音让朴灿烈清醒过来，差一点就碰到对方后颈的手尴尬地停在了空气中。

气氛凝固，站在床边高大的朴灿烈和蜷成一团看不见脸的金俊勉成了鲜明的对比。故作坚强的金俊勉仍在颤抖着试图止住接连不断的抽噎。  
不同于往日的人此刻是那么脆弱又使人怜惜，激起了朴灿烈的保护欲。  
他拥住金俊勉，却不敢再有其他动作。  
“膝盖疼也好，受了委屈也罢，哥哭出来吧——”

人总是那么奇怪，独自一人的时候再难受也可以往肚里咽，可一旦听到安慰的话，所有的心理防线都会被击溃。  
好不容易在惊慌中垒起的坚强被再度涌出的眼泪所背叛，泣不成声的金俊勉没有了其他想法，只想痛快地哭一场。  
难得有个温暖可以依靠，就放纵自己一次吧。  
就这一次。  
“哭出来就好了，没事的。”  
泪水洇湿了朴灿烈薄薄的卫衣，那点带着温度的湿意传到了他的皮肤上，拥着金俊勉的双臂再收紧了几分。

不知过了多久，当雨声逐渐收敛时，金俊勉的哭泣也低了下去。  
他张了张嘴，在朴灿烈的怀里大约是要道谢，就被止疼药带来的困倦扯入昏睡的黑暗。  
而朴灿烈梗着脑袋，心里奇怪的情愫被这短短的时间无限放大。  
替人掖好被角，他不敢去看金俊勉满脸的泪痕。木着腿转身走出房门，踏进了浴室。  
他不能让金俊勉的抽泣声再徘徊在胸腔里了。


	3. 06-07

06  
“哈！轮到俊勉哥了！哥要选哪个？”  
手里的筷子停在了嘴边，金俊勉张着嘴看着正正指向自己的烧酒瓶，夹到嘴边的牛肉也不知吃不吃才好。  
边伯贤永远是聚会上的气氛调动者，连嗓门也显示着主唱的威严，震得金俊勉稍稍抖了抖。  
今天是朴灿烈的生日，正是二十三岁的大好年纪。  
一群大男孩子们包了间烤肉店庆祝，借这种气氛冲走先前的变故带来的阴霾。

“真心话吧。”真心话还是大冒险总是最老套的聚会游戏，可也最能调动聚会的高涨气氛。  
金俊勉此话一出，大男孩们立刻起哄，叫嚷着要问一个好玩的问题把平时不大跟着一起闹的队长给难倒。  
朴灿烈作为寿星，竟破天荒地没有成为起哄声最大的人。在一众争着要成为出题人的男孩里，一向鬼点子多的边伯贤当仁不让地成为“幸运儿”。  
金俊勉忽然感到有点不安。

“哥最近做过最丢脸的事是什么？”  
在一群翘首以待的目光中，边伯贤再三思索，问出了不太让人惊喜又意料之中的问题。  
金俊勉稍稍松了一口气。他为之自豪的成员们很聪明，清楚那条不能触碰的界限，也知道玩笑的分寸。  
如此复杂的圈子里，哪怕是面对手足兄弟，每个人都或多或少有自己不能披露的秘密。  
更何况是作为队长，几乎付出所有的金俊勉。

不过，做过的最丢脸的事吗…  
金俊勉又开始苦恼起来。  
珉锡和艺兴颇为无奈地看着俊勉，一副爱莫能助的样子。钟大在一旁机智地附和，引得璟秀连连发笑。而最小的两个弟弟则期待得捂着嘴偷笑。  
环视一圈，这样的气氛有多久没有感受过了。  
金俊勉感到久违的安心，笑得越发傻气起来，认真地想着这段时间自己有什么趣事可以分享给成员们。

被经纪人训话吗？  
每个成员都有过的经历，只不过他是队长，被训的次数多了点，算不得丢人。  
可是当大家忽然安静下来，等待着金俊勉的趣闻时，液体碰撞着酒杯的温吞声音引去了金俊勉的余光。  
高大的青年此刻微微佝偻着背，举着烧酒瓶往小酒杯里倒酒。  
那日的情形不合时宜地从金俊勉的记忆中浮现。

被成员弟弟撞见自己躲在房间偷偷地哭，也有够丢人的吧…  
可是灿烈什么时候成熟起来了？是自己不够关注他吗？  
以前还只是个笑容和声音都像阳光一样明朗灿烂的弟弟，在自己面前仿佛永远都长不大。  
可那日，宽厚的怀抱却分明带着灼人的温度，直直潜入他的梦里。

那种被人抱在怀里安慰的感觉，自他年少进入公司那日起，已经太久没有感受到了。  
一直垒筑起来的坚强，用于保护自己的伪装，似乎全都在那日被弟弟看穿的金俊勉此刻感到异常窘迫。  
他悄悄再瞄了眼朴灿烈，后者的帽檐压得极低，在烧烤店橘色的迷蒙灯光中覆下一片阴翳。  
幸好，幸好朴灿烈守住这个秘密，其他人对此事才一概不知。  
带着成员义无反顾地冲在最前头，这条路走到如今，他不允许自己露出任何软弱的一面。

“说不出来的话要自罚三杯哦！”  
钟大恶作剧般地提醒着，犹豫着不知该说哪件事的金俊勉如醍醐灌顶，连连道自罚。  
夜已深，成员们玩得尽兴，于是这场游戏以金俊勉自罚三杯而结束。

07  
“灿烈吗？我也不知道他哪儿去了，这么晚了，不可能再出门了吧。”  
金俊勉捧着礼物快步走到朴灿烈的房间时，却只看到边伯贤躺在床上玩手机。  
天知道金俊勉刚刚正美滋滋地洗澡时猛然想起忘了赠送生日礼物是多么的猝不及防。  
虽然已经过了十二点，但最重要的是表达心意嘛…金俊勉这样安慰自己。  
可是现在，无法当面赠送礼物，又好像更加不妥了。

懊恼地把礼物放置在朴灿烈的床头柜上，金俊勉趿着拖鞋准备离开，眼尖的边伯贤就笑起来了。  
“原来哥忘了给生日礼物啊，十二点已经过了哦。”  
那满满的嘲笑语气让金俊勉想立刻给这小子一个爆栗，可想法还没落实到行动上，边伯贤又开口了。  
“灿烈应该在顶楼的天台吧，我之前见他好几次了。”  
那么冷的天气去天台能干什么？金俊勉皱着眉，意识到事情的不对劲。  
“最近不知怎么的，总是闷闷不乐，像谁欠了他钱似的，问他怎么了也不肯说…”  
边伯贤依旧打着游戏，说出的话颇有点漫不经心。而听得真切的金俊勉，则被这一席话惊得登时冒汗。

临近十二月的天气寒冷入骨，离开了暖气的地方让人冻得有一瞬间晕眩，身上的连帽衫仿佛丝毫起不到保暖的作用。  
“哥那么着急要去哪儿？”  
刚踏入楼梯，金俊勉就听到吴世勋在身后追上来。  
“没事的，不用担心。”  
握一握忙内的手腕，他没有多余的心思去解释，行色匆匆地往楼梯上走。  
为什么自己没有发现朴灿烈的低落情绪？这本该是队长分内的责任，哪怕只是队友间的关系，他也不应该疏忽到这种地步。

前几日的一场初雪，铺就了一座银白色的首尔城。  
金俊勉呼出如雾般的白气儿，筛糠似的冻出个机灵。  
待到白雾散尽，掩在夜色中的朴灿烈的身影才随着自责与懊恼一同撞入他的眼底。  
“灿烈啊…”  
声音如同白气儿一般被寒风吹散，金俊勉定了一瞬，才抬步朝朴灿烈走去。

宿舍的天台并不大，可就这几步的距离，竟让金俊勉的手心渗出细密的汗来。  
“如果有什么烦恼，可以和哥说的，我们一起来分担。”  
低姿态，是金俊勉作为队长一向的准则，可似乎已经在无形中透入了他的性格。  
可惜对方似乎并不领情，手里的啤酒送到了嘴边，忽又沉沉地叹了口气。

裹了层雪的夜晚不如夏夜那样漆黑，哪怕是微弱的月光也能把那层白照得透亮。  
瞧得人都觉得冰到骨子里。  
“哥…”朴灿烈嘶哑的嗓音直吓得金俊勉伸手要拿过那罐啤酒。在聚会上已经喝下不少烧酒了，这会回来了还可劲儿给自己灌酒，只怕要坏了嗓子。  
手里的啤酒被抽走，朴灿烈倒也顺从地没有反抗。  
可是拿过的易拉罐已经轻轻飘飘，还残留着朴灿烈手心的温度。

金俊勉有些生气，可是一阵阵不停的寒风很快将他的火气吹得没了踪影。  
又何止是火气呢，方才洗了头发还没彻底吹干的金俊勉觉得头皮都冷到发麻，潮湿的头发此刻仿佛要结冰，连他的鬓角颔尖也一齐冻住。  
冻得他竟不知该如何开口。  
朴灿烈依旧没有看他，侧着脸没有了平日一副阳光向上又青春活力的模样。  
练习生时彼此不曾亲近，如今又比从前好不了多少。  
仿佛横着一屏由时间垒筑起的无形高墙。  
他从没真正了解过朴灿烈。

夜风停住的瞬间，聚会上入了肚的酒精仿佛开始发挥作用。  
金俊勉觉得那热气都蒸腾到他的脸上，烧得他头脑有些晕乎。  
“那天的事…  
”哽在心里一直想解释的话竟然一不小心就全溜出了口。  
这下朴灿烈终于扭头看他，夜色中墨黑的瞳孔盯得金俊勉有些失措。  
二人竟相对无言。

也不知是窘迫还是寒冷的缘故，金俊勉的脸颊泛着几分粉润，颇有些憨态。  
“那天的事…谢谢你……”  
咬着舌头竟连话都说不清了。  
朴灿烈终于抿了抿唇笑开来，可那笑意却并不如舞台上那样阳光温暖，让金俊勉心下更为疑惑。  
方才道谢的难为情驱使着金俊勉想立刻转移话题，但舌尖的话还没来得及说，眼前的人已经先一步开口了。  
“哥放心吧，那件事我从来没有，也绝对不会告诉别人的。” 

金俊勉睁着眼愣了两秒，才后知后觉地意识到朴灿烈误会了什么。  
是醉了吗？才说出这样从来没有过的生分的话。  
可朴灿烈的桃花眼此刻因为注视金俊勉而垂着眼帘，让人难以分辨到底是醉着还是清醒。  
他嘴边的笑甚至比方才更淡了些，显不出平日的酒窝来。  
可他说得这样字正腔圆，又半点不似醉酒的模样。

酒精误人，往常反应极快的金俊勉一时半会想不出解释的措辞。  
他只觉寒意从脚心往上窜，掠过他的五脏六腑，直直冻得他眼睛生疼，冻得他声音哆嗦。  
“灿烈，你知道我没有那样的——”  
“哥，我刚才只是因为长大一岁想要思考一下人生而已，没有大碍的。”  
朴灿烈的嗓音比白天还要低沉几分，叫金俊勉差点听不真切。  
“已经很晚了，这里又冷，不如早点休息吧。”  
说话间那奶白色的雾就这么悠悠忽忽遮住了金俊勉的视线，被斩断的后半句压在喉间挠他的心肺。

被误会的挫败感使金俊勉彻底没了继续解释的想法，连生日的祝福话语也早已抛之脑后。  
远处被白雪覆盖的居民区在深夜依然透出隐约的灯光，也不知那忽闪的明灭里头有多少别般滋味的故事。  
身后的脚步踩在雪上沙沙地响，忽而停顿一瞬。  
直至最后一丝声响湮灭于风声中，金俊勉都未曾觉察，朴灿烈曾迟疑着在寒风里轻轻掀起他连帽衫的帽子，最后又黯然而去。


	4. 08

自那日在天台的谈话后，朴灿烈没再与他的队长哥哥单独相处过。  
那晚应该是喝了酒的缘故吧，说出的话他自己回想起来都觉得带着刺。  
但也不全是因为酒精，朴灿烈深知，他的一部分烦躁源于这几晚的失眠。  
至于为什么失眠，他不敢深究。  
深夜时大家都熟睡的时候，金俊勉那天的每一滴眼泪仿佛都化成深不见底的海水将他淹没，每一声抽泣都如海底的海草，把他的心脏揪紧，再狠狠往下拽。  
像以前一样去安慰他的决定，是错的吗？  
朴灿烈这样问自己。

练习时朴灿烈避开了金俊勉投来的视线，他还没想好要用怎样的心态去面对金俊勉。  
倒是吴世勋在与金俊勉聊天时有意无意地看向他，竟带着些许探究的意味。  
难道金俊勉自己都和他说了？  
朴灿烈皱着眉咂咂嘴，挪开目光，收拾背包等待练习结束。  
然而他的不专心惹毛了编舞老师，被要求留下来加时练习。  
他懊恼地一屁股坐在地板上，默默地看着他的队友们分成两拨，一部分回宿舍，一部分去声乐部门练习。  
抓了把头发的朴灿烈瞥到镜子里照出的金俊勉的身影，他在门外不知和谁在说什么，穿着黑色的棒球服，显得脸色有点苍白单薄。  
不料金俊勉突然望向他，朴灿烈急忙地收回视线，更加烦躁地把自己头发往后抓，掩饰莫名其妙的慌张。

正低头神游时，右脚突然被踢了一下，他抬起头，只见吴世勋交叉着双臂，居高临下地看着他。  
朴灿烈环视了一周，练习室方才还充满队友的吵闹声，现在已经空空荡荡的只剩他们两个人。  
“哥还不练习，是不想回去睡觉吗？”  
吴世勋见朴灿烈没理会他，一骨碌盘腿坐了下来，凑近朴灿烈的脸，表情夸张地啧声，  
“哥你瞧自己那黑眼圈，谁惹了你让你晚上睡不好觉啊？”  
从练习生时期到现在，那么多年的朋友，朴灿烈当然知道吴世勋的脾性。义气，嘴上却不饶人。  
但很显然，朴灿烈此时情绪低落，连声音都又低又闷。  
“你不回宿舍，留在这里干嘛？”  
吴世勋把手臂搭上朴灿烈肩膀，连敬语都不用了，  
‘喂，我可是准备帮你补习舞蹈诶，要不是……“  
吴世勋话说到一半仿佛咬了舌头地戛然而止，朴灿烈狐疑地看向他，但是吴世勋已经不耐烦地把他从地上拉起来。  
“赶紧的，我还想回去休息呢。”  
朴灿烈心里腹诽，这小子以前还会乖乖用敬语的，怎么现在跟老大爷似的？  
都是金俊勉给惯的。  
这下朴灿烈想得更烦了，皱着眉使劲跳舞，恨不得舞蹈把思绪冲刷干净。

朴灿烈单肩背着背包，和吴世勋一起走回宿舍。  
他刚才跳得太用力，大汗淋漓地在练习室的地板上躺了十几分钟才缓过来，现在穿着厚厚的羽绒服走在街上依然觉得热。  
虽然已经是新的一年，但是冬天依然还没过去，下了整天的雪在地上积了厚厚一层，踩上去很是绵软。  
“哥和俊勉哥闹矛盾了吗？”  
吴世勋双手插在口袋里，问得漫不经心，却听得朴灿烈一愣。  
昏黄的路灯照不清前方的街道，朴灿烈目视周围，连人影也没有几个。  
他沉默了几秒，不知如何回答。  
“……没有。”  
这不算是闹矛盾吧，毕竟他和金俊勉之间的关系向来不咸不淡。  
朴灿烈又想到了金俊勉对吴世勋的宠溺，心里竟觉得不是滋味。  
“可俊勉哥的失眠越来越严重了，他以前不会的。”  
吴世勋转过头，盯着朴灿烈眼下的乌青，  
“那两件事之后，俊勉哥也失眠过，但后来好多了，只是最近又开始了，而且我看哥你现在精神也不好，所以……”

吴世勋后面的话朴灿烈也无心听了，他回到宿舍，只觉得脑袋嗡嗡的。  
等边伯贤洗完了澡出来，他便火速冲进洗浴间，企图靠洗澡来让自己清醒点。  
路过金俊勉的房间时，他没敢看紧闭的房门。  
吴世勋的话还在脑海里回响。  
金俊勉是个敏感的人。相处了这些年，即使关系疏远，朴灿烈也还是看出来了。  
自己那晚无心的话，是真的伤到他了吗？竟然连成员都看出来他们之间的不愉快。

不知不觉中睡去的朴灿烈在夜半时分醒来了，他揉揉眼睛看了一眼手机的时间，想要再睡一会。  
但是床尾的置物架吸引了他的视线。  
那里躺着一个方形的礼盒，粘着紫色荧光颗粒的礼品纸在黑暗里宛如从夜空掉落的闪烁碎星。  
他记得这是金俊勉给他的生日礼物。  
那日从天台下来后，边伯贤告诉他这是金俊勉送的礼物，他便赌气似的随手放在置物架上。  
借着手机灯光，朴灿烈坐在床上小心翼翼地拆开礼物，  
边伯贤依然在熟睡，并没有被影响分毫。  
礼物盒里是静静躺着的电吉他拾音器，他之前和经纪人提起过自己的拾音器坏了，竟被金俊勉记在了心里……  
浓浓的愧疚感顿时包围住他，他现在才知道金俊勉心里是在意他这个弟弟的，只是他从来都不理解罢了。

朴灿烈再次醒来是被边伯贤摇醒的，他迷迷糊糊地从床上坐起来，被他抱着睡了一觉的电吉他拾音器骨碌一声滚下了床，他吓得立马捡起来，又摸摸又呼呼。  
今天的练习并不繁重，朴灿烈洗漱好出来才看见成员们聚在餐桌慢悠悠地吃早餐。  
“诶俊勉哥呢？”  
朴灿烈心虚地四周瞟了几下，才装作不经意地随口一问。  
“哥应该回公司了吧，早上经纪人哥给他打了个电话。”  
吴世勋一边盯着手机一边吃早饭，连头都没抬一下地回答。  
朴灿烈哦了一声，没再说话。

等他和大伙一起到了公司，他借口要去食堂的自动售货机买功能饮料，溜出了练习室。  
要说朴灿烈也算好运，找到金俊勉并没有花费他太久。  
但他也并不走运，他站在虚掩的门外，听到了他们的经纪人容珉哥提及了自己的名字。  
像下着磅礴大雨的那天一样，他被钉在原地，进退无措——  
因为连公司也注意到Chanyeol和Suho之间不寻常的冷淡了。


	5. 番外 不要不开心

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

金俊勉有点苦恼。  
自那天和友人一起去参观色彩博物馆后，他的年下恋人就不开心了。  
即便后来没有选择编辑，而是重新又发了一次sns只为了让他看到，好像也还是不满意哦…  
怎么样才能把吃醋的朴先生哄好呢。  
在桌上对着歌词涂涂改改，半天也没有进展的金俊勉脑子里乱糟糟的。

喝完一罐啤酒又呲一声开了另一罐之后，金俊勉才后知后觉发现自己竟然在客厅“买醉”。  
不过他是什么时候登上推特的小号的？  
手机屏幕上的“#열준”下面，都是粉丝画的画和小段子。  
金俊勉点开了其中一张自己当初在SMTOWN上的女装图，再看看旁边的文字小短篇。  
啊这这这……  
面红耳赤地放下手机，金俊勉又咕嘟一下灌了一口啤酒，走进卧室拉开衣柜门，好一番翻找，终于找出那条压在箱底的糖果粉格子裙。

站在卧室里的全身镜前，金俊勉咬着嘴唇把裙子一拉再拉。  
这条小裙子真的太短了，才堪堪盖过大腿根。  
他正了正领前的蝴蝶结，一边暗暗嫌弃朴灿烈之前为什么给他买这种女装，一边开始希望朴灿烈看到会开心。  
不知道其他成员今晚会不会回来宿舍，金俊勉坐在床上把手里剩下的啤酒干完，心里直打鼓。

咔哒——宿舍大门开了，金俊勉吓得蹦下床，趴在房间门缝往外瞧，只见高大的身影从玄关出现，脱下黑色的鸭舌帽和厚重的羽绒服往沙发一扔，转身进了洗手间。  
是他的爱人回来了。金俊勉深呼吸了几下，趁朴灿烈从洗手间出来，他踮着脚尖打算从后面吓他。  
但还没等吓到人，朴灿烈就听到声响转过身。金俊勉停不住，砰一下撞到男人的怀里。  
朴灿烈满身都还是外面未散的寒冷，冻得金俊勉有点瑟瑟发抖。但他还是顺势抱住了男人的腰，在他的怀里抬起头软绵绵地笑。  
“灿烈～你回来啦。”  
朴灿烈似乎被吓得还没缓过神，但是金俊勉的脸蛋透着不自然的红晕，惹得他抬起手捏了几下。  
“哥在等我吗？”

被压在朴灿烈的房门上亲吻的时候，金俊勉有点后悔了。  
年下恋人的力气太大了，宽大的手掌揉捏着他的臀瓣，就算自己举再多的铁好像也撼动不了他臂膀分毫。  
“哥喝酒了，不乖哦”  
吻得难舍难分时朴灿烈冷不丁冒出来这句话，金俊勉终于得以抓着男人的连帽衫喘上几口气。  
“这条裙子真适合你。”  
朴灿烈低下的目光晦暗不明，隐隐透着浓浓的情欲，直直盯着金俊勉绞在一起的光裸大腿上。  
他的性器已经悄然抬头，把裙子撑起一个小小的弧度，漏出更多惹人的春光。

朴灿烈把金俊勉拦腰抱起扔上了床，像匹狼一样在他的的身上开垦着，把奶白的肌肤吮得透出粉嫩颜色，与身上被扯开的制服相衬，更显得秀色可餐。  
不同往日的温柔，高大的男人把金俊勉按在床上狠狠地撩拨。  
他恶劣地舔弄着白皙的乳肉，双手沿着臀缝若有似无地触碰隐秘的入口。  
他深爱的哥哥是蜜桃牛奶味的棉花糖。

金俊勉忍不住了，他的敏感带都在朴灿烈的掌下颤抖，但阴茎和后穴却完全没有被照顾到。  
这样半吊子的情事挠得他心痒，屁股更痒。  
他知道朴灿烈是故意的，如果自己再不示好，怕是还有他受的。  
在爱人面前，在爱人的床上，不需要矜持。  
这么想着的金俊勉咽下不满的哼哼，在酒精的催使下抓起朴灿烈的大手就往嘴里送。

在金俊勉半睁的充满水雾眼神和温暖的口腔里，津液绕满了朴灿烈的手指。  
后者愣了一瞬，看着身下人的主动红了眼，使些劲压住了灵活的小舌。  
金俊勉没有反抗，只是口齿不清地呜嘤着，穿着白色长筒袜的小腿讨好似的蹭着朴灿烈精壮的腰身。  
等朴灿烈终于肯抽出手，金俊勉已经迫不及待地握着他的小臂引向自己的股间。  
朴灿烈心里惊讶于他今天的主动，但还是撩起金俊勉的短裙就着指尖的湿润开拓那处会咬人的幽穴。

金俊勉不住地抬着胯在朴灿烈的手指上操着自己，指尖因为吉他而练出的薄茧时不时擦过敏感点，才让后穴的痒意缓解片刻。  
朴灿烈看着他与平日截然不同的放浪模样，和破天荒穿上女装的行为，终于猜出一二，他冷着脸收回手，啪一掌拍上白嫩的大腿根，惹出金俊勉一声尖叫。  
“哥那么想要，那就自己来拿吧。”

趴在朴灿烈胯下吮吸着那根大东西的时候，金俊勉觉得自己真的是疯了。  
但是已经到了这一步，哪有中途喊停的道理。  
于是更加卖力地做口活的金俊勉把朴灿烈给看得越发忍不住了。  
他的大手抚摸着哥哥柔顺的黑色头发，看金俊勉撅着屁屁吞吐自己的性器，盖住臀瓣的粉色短裙随着动作在腰窝后面上下摇曳。  
灼热的目光贪婪地往上，掠过金俊勉锻炼过的纤细腰线，后肩，脖子，最后停留在永远都那么纯洁的眉眼上。  
他的哥哥，此时喘着粗气吐出了嘴里的大家伙，用脸颊蹭着，水光潋滟的眼睛泛着一圈红，可怜巴巴地抬头看他。  
“哥好乖，自己坐上来。”  
朴灿烈的嗓音低沉，带着诱哄的意味抚着金俊勉的鬓角。

金俊勉双手撑在朴灿烈的胸肌上软了腰，几个回合的上下他就已经被体内粗壮的东西顶得失去了力气。  
偏偏朴灿烈还恶劣地掐着他的腰又狠狠往上顶了一下，到达的深度激得金俊勉扬起脖颈发出破碎的哭叫。  
性器早就高高耸立，把短裙完全地撑起，在朴灿烈眼前展露出交合处的滑腻。  
理智已经不重要了，朴灿烈只想狠狠地操他。  
他抱着金俊勉翻了个身，把人完全压进柔软的床铺里便开始狠力抽送。

仿佛一个世纪那么漫长，前列腺被频频顶弄的金俊勉眼前都开始冒金星。  
他嗓子都要哭哑了，自己高潮的临界点也被铺天盖地的快感逼近，可朴灿烈却还是没有要射的迹象。  
高潮来临，性器却被朴灿烈眼疾手快地堵住铃口，可温热的手却故意撸动着。  
无法射精的痛苦和快感逼得金俊勉惊声尖叫，哭着喊灿烈灿烈。  
他受不住了，这样下去会被操昏过去的。他一秒不射出来，高潮的边缘感便会延续一秒。  
他只好用力抱着男人宽厚的臂膀，双腿紧紧地缠着他，颤栗着抬胯迎合略带粗暴的动作，希望男人能快些射出来。

二人在一瞬间同时达到高潮，金俊勉的呻吟声从接吻的间隙中潺潺地溜出来。  
他一刻也没有放松双臂，还是紧紧抱着朴灿烈汗湿的后背，在他的身下接受高潮余韵的洗刷。  
朴灿烈毛茸茸的脑袋枕在他旁边，一边喘着粗气一边亲吻金俊勉的头顶心。  
温存粘腻的时刻，金俊勉呼吸的鼻腔间满是熟悉的属于朴灿烈的味道。  
他发泄似的一口咬上恋人的肩膀，力道却轻飘飘的，含含糊糊叫着他的名字，说出憋了几天的话，  
“灿烈…灿烈……不要不开心…好不好……”  
换来的是朴灿烈得逞后懒洋洋的笑声。


End file.
